Newton's Laws Have Nothing on High School
by Kate Barancik
Summary: The Heroes compete in a science fair. Crack!fic. Heroes High School AU. SylarAdam, MattMohinder.


Newton's Laws Have Nothing on High School

Matt/Mohinder, Sylar/Adam

The schools annual science fair was coming up in two weeks. Most saw it as a good opportunity to skip class, others to show off their immense brain power, and others to get points in a class that they weren't doing good in. And even though nearly half of the students made projects for it, it was still seen as a stigma, in other words, nerdy.

"You did what?!" Matt yelled in the middle of the lunch line. Naturally, everyone turned to look at him, gave him dirty looks, and went back to their own conversation.

"I entered us in the science fair," Mohinder answered.

"Why would you do that?" Matt asked, scooting forward in the line. "Now everyone's going to think we're nerds."

"Uh, I hate to tell you this, but we kinda already do," Elle said from over his shoulder. There was a nod of agreement from Peter, who was in front of her in line.

"How did we manage to get such good friends?"

As most of the students were exceptionally lazy, especially when "forced" into the science fair by teachers offering extra credit to anyone who entered, the majority of projects were volcanoes. Others were as lazy as making a pendulum going back and forth, stating that it was an example of one of the Laws of Motion, although none of them knew which one. It was seen as near impossible to do anything else.

"I want to build a rocket," Mohinder said during Homeroom.

"Can we take it to the moon?" Nathan asked as he drew stick figures on his desk.

"No," Mohinder answered.

"Than what's the point?" Nathan replied.

"Scientific exploration, the bettering of humanity, finding life out there in the vastness of the Universe," Mohinder answered, looking out of the window like he would see the Universe itself.

"You do realize that I'm just going to put wings on a bottle rocket, right?" Matt asked, waving a hand in front of Mohinder's face.

It was common for the fair to bring out a range of emotions. There was usually fear of not doing well or not getting your project done on time. There was joy in knowing that the extra points would save a student from failing a particularly hard class. But among all the emotions that came through, jealousy was hardly ever one of them.

"We need to join the science fair," Adam said to Sylar in gym class.

"Why, we aren't nerds," Sylar replied while throwing a red ball and hitting a player on the opposite side of the court.

"Because all I ever hear is 'Omigosh, Matt and Mohinder are like sooooo cute,'" Adam mimicked a teenage girl's voice and it sounded suspiciously like Claire. "We are totally hotter than them."

"Well that's a given," Sylar said with a shrug. "What would we even make?"

"Matt and Mohinder are making a rocket so we have to one-up them. Meaning we must create a BLACKHOLE!" He shouted the last part and shook his fist in the air. The distraction gave enough time for Noah, who was on the other team, to hit him with a ball, right in the face.

Sylar hovered over his fallen form, "Baby, you really need to stop trying to destroy the Universe. I'm kinda using it right now."

Popularity for the fair suddenly skyrocketed, mostly because there was a rocket involved. There was an excited murmur running through the school the day before it was to begin, everyone wondering what they would see. Most important was the prospect of getting out of class.

"I'm going to go see a movie, who wants to come with?" Claire asked.

"You're not going to the science fair?" Matt asked her, a frown creasing his face.

"There are so many things wrong with that question, I can't even begin," Claire answered shaking her head dramatically.

"How will you see us destroy all human kind?" Adam asked, pouting. Sylar pointedly cleared his throat. "Fine, how will you see our clock that demonstrates Newton's third law of motion, which so is not as awesome as destroying all of mankind?"

"You mean you want me to spend the time I got out of class to go to the science fair and actually go to the science fair?" Claire asked with a confused look on her face. "You people are weird."

The day of the science fair was filled with unexpected excitement. Teachers rearranged class schedule's just to take their class, which turned out badly for certain students who were planning to skip and go to the movies. Students filed in, going from one demonstration to another, and the judges seemed rather happy with this year's crop of homemade volcanoes as the students decided to make things interesting by turning the lava various shades of neon.

"This is it, Matt. We're going to win, I know it," Mohinder stood behind their table smiling as the judges passed by.

"Why is Adam squinting at us from across the room?" Matt asked, elbows on the table, supporting his head as he leaned down.

"What?" Mohinder asked, he looked to see that Adam was indeed squinting at them. "Oh, that's his new death glare."

"I like the old one better. You know, the one where his eye twitched," Matt stood up to face Mohinder.

"Was that before or after the one where he would just stare?" Mohinder asked, brushing invisible dust off their rocket.

"I think that was after," Matt paused, glancing over again. "Oh, wait, Sylar just smacked him. He stopped. Now it looks like he's challenging Sylar to fisticuffs."

"Five bucks says Sylar wins," Mohinder said, slapping a five dollar bill on the table.

"I'll take that action," Noah said as he walked by, putting another five on the table and walking away, sipping his slushy.

The school was abuzz with news of the winner of the science fair. Well, not so much abuzz, more like a light hissing sound like speakers make when no music is playing. There was excitement but mostly disappointment for all the others that had lost. Even though second place was not so bad, it came with a free pizza, after all.

"How long are you gonna keep wearing that?" Mohinder asked Adam, indicating the first place ribbon pinned to his hat.

"You think that's bad, he wore it during sex last night," Sylar answered.

"I'll probably immediately regret asking this, but, where did you wear it?" Matt asked. Adam tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be amazed the places a ribbon can go."


End file.
